The Blue Flames Chapter 15 : The Revenge !
ENJOY AND SORRY FOR THE LONG TIME !:D Akuji Kaguyo : Stop this ! Reize : Hmph this was all planned Akuji Kaguyo : What ! *Reize, lo and Gringo stops hurting Mikuzi Aiden Gran F : What the ! Mad Noah : Damn ! Reize : You will be gone ! June : Wood Trap ! *Reize got traped* Reize : Damn wood ! June : You will be waiting alien ! *June got the ball* June : Tanatat ! Tanatat : Let's do it our new hissatsu ! June & Tanatat : Ryuusei Cyclone ! Nanekaze : ...! ! Reize : They have evolved them self Goryuu : Drill.... *GOAL 1-0 FOR THE BLUE FLAMES* Reize : WHAT ?! Akuji Kaguyo : Aiden let's use our old hissatsu ! Aiden Gran F : Let's use it Akuji Kaguyo : Atomic Heat Dragon Ace ! Everyone :..!!! Sakuma : H-he evolves his ke-keshin ! Aiden Gran F :Kyūkyoku no sensō no senshi ! Mad Noah : Infinite Madness ! Akuji Kaguyo : Giga.. Mad Noah :Zero... Aiden Gran F : Cannon ! Reize : What WHAAAA Goryuu : Drill Smasher ! *Goryuu fails* *GOAL 2-0 FOR THE BLUE FLAMES* *Aiden turns normal* *Reize got the ball* Reize : You will see a real hissatsu Astro Break !!! It was a really strong hissatsu Kobayashi : EYE ZA HAND ! *Kobayashi failed* Kobayashi : Whaaa ! *GOAL 2-1 FOR GEMINI STORM* Kobayashi : Damn ! Reize : You called that an hissatsu ? Kobayashi : Sorry, captain Akuji : Can happen kobayashi *Kobayashi throws the ball to tadashi* Tadashi : Clone Faker ! *Tadashi gets past of Pandora* Tadashi : Jason ! *Jason gets the ball* Reize : (We can't let him win) Jason : Ultima... *Reize gets the ball* Reize : Diam ! Reize & Diam : Cosmic Blast ! Tanatat : Wooden Wall ! *Wooden wall failed* Tanatat : Whaaa Eliza : Metsu Ground ! *Metsu Ground failed* Eliza : WHAAA ! Kobayashi : Let's do this MEGA ZA HAND !! *Kobayashi stops the ball* Reize : How could she stops the ball ? *The time was up The Blue Flames won* *Noah and Akuji turns normal* Akuji : Good work everyone Izayoi : Good work to Akuji you keshin has evolves Akuji : Yep i'm very proud of myself Reize : How could they...won from...us *A black and red ball appears from the air* Reize : No No no !!!!! *Reize and Gemini Storm dissapeared and another club has appeared* Akuji :Wh-who are yo-you ? ???? : Hmph so this are those wimps who won from Gemini Storm ???? : Yes, Captain ! ???? : Ok we may see each other back ! Aiden : Come Back and fight me ! ???? : Hmph you will lose against us *The ??? and his club dissapeared* Akuji : I think they are part of Alius Acedemy ! To be continued Category:Fanfictions Category:The Blue Flames